Dulces besos del olvido
by Dayan
Summary: Navidad época de dar y recibir...ella siempre lo dio todo sin recibir nada a kambio¿podrá la fría sacerdotiza Kikyo encontrar el amor?KikyoxSesshomaru reviews


Capítulo 1 :Navidad época de dar y recibir  
Por: Dayan

Este finc va a ser one-shot o no según los reviews,este finc va a tratar sobreSesshoumaruxKikyo es mi pareja favorita junto kon Sango y Miroku y decidi hacer un finc con ellos dos

(---_pensamientos---)  
_**OoOoOoCambio de escena  
Letra en Negrita:Canciones y Flash Backs****

* * *

**

Era un fría noche del 25 de Diciembre,una muchacha de pelo negro como la misma noche que la cubría,mirada fría y triste al mismo tiempo,todo aquel que la viera juraría que veía a una diosa,eso era una diosa la que fue la portadora de la sikon no tama nada más y nada menos que Kikyo Era un fría noche del 25 de Diciembre,una muchacha de pelo negro como la misma noche que la cubría,mirada fría y triste al mismo tiempo,todo aquel que la viera juraría que veía a una diosa,eso era una diosa la que fue la portadora de la sikon no tama nada más y nada menos que Kikyo

**Flash Back:  
**Hace unas dos horas...Kikyo vagaba por el bosque,pero esta vez no se adentraba en él,se alejaba,no iba vestido con su atuendo de siempre,está vez se había preparado solo para él,Cabello suelto meciendose al compás del viento,al ver que la mini falda de Aome,su reencarnación,siempre llamaba la atención de Inuyasha,decidió cortarla un poco más arriba de sus rodillas iba esplendida,como siempre iba como una auntentica diosa

Toco el timbre varias veces,nadie le contestaba,ni siquiera ese monje budista que habría a todas las muchachas,preocupada abrió la puerta,se sorprendió con lo que encontró,ropa por el suelo,era de su reencarnación,y también de Inuyasha,se dirigió a la habitación que estaba cerrada y la abrió

-Kikyo-Dijo Inuyasha dejando de besar a Aome

-Inuyasha,todo este tiempo engañandome

**Fin flash Back **

-No lo puedo creer...me mintió

-Erés patetica...

-Sesshomaru...ahora no...

-Valla...la gran sacerdotiza Kikyo destrozada,creí que eras más fuerte-Dijo acercandosele

-Y lo soy Kikyo sacó una de sus flechas y su arco disparó,pero no fucionó que pasaba?no le había dado como era posible...ella siempre acertaba

-Veo que el estúpido de mi hermano te ha dado fuerte eh?

-Dejame-Decía Kikyo lanzando flechas que nunca dieron

-Ya me cansé de jugar-de Sesshomaru se formó una esfera azul,que envolvió a los dos,Kikyo por un momento quiso marcharse,pero sabía que era peor,y se podía encontrar con él..con Inuyasha,derrepente la luz desapareció,se encontraban,en una cabaña,debía ser la de Sesshomaru,allí había una niña pequeña de unos 7 años no más,preciosa

-´Sessho,quien es ella?-Decía la niña

-Nuestra invitada

(_---Invitada?yo no he aceptado a venir aqui..---) _

-Entonces Sessho,cenará con nosotros?

-Si,Rin,dile a Jaken que prepare todo para esta noche.(que tarde cena esta gente)

Sesshomaru,condujo hasta Kikyo a una bonita habitación,tenía todo lo que alguién de esa época podría desear,se quedó paralizada,recordando que en una habitación como esa Inuyasha la había traicionado...

-Sesshoumaru...esa niña quien es?

-Quien Rin?la encontré hace algunos años,vagando por el bosque como lo hicistes tú

-Ya veo

-Kikyo...

-Dime

-Podemos hablar?

-Hablar de que?

-De mi hermano

En la cara de Kikyo se formó una mueca de dolor y disgusto al mismo tiempo,no quería hablar de ese tipo..aunque al final lo iba a hacer

-Yo...bueno...

-La cena esta lista-Dijo Rin entrando

-Vamos-Dijo Sesshomaru cojiendo la mano de Kikyo quien sintió una gran calidez

Todos se sentarón en la mesa,Rin insistió en sentarse al lado de Kikyo,esa mujer había fascinado a la niña y a Kikyo también la habia fascinado la pequeña,Jaken sirvió la mesa,todos comieron...Poco a poco todos iban abandonando la mesa

-Sessho me siento cansada-Decía una pequeña Rin adormilada-Me llevas a dormir

Sesshomaru,se llevó a la pequeña,pero cuando volvió no encontró a Kikyo,la buscó por todos lados,hasta que llegó a la terraza,allí se encontraba ella,sentada en la nieve,parecía la mismisima reina de las Nieves,pero lloraba no lo entendía la cruel Kikyo llorando.Sesshomaru se le aproximó y la levantó en peso,no soportaba ver a una mujer así, y menos a ella,un momento¿se estaba enamorando?pero cuando había pasado,siempre había odiado a esa mujer

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo cuando Sesshomaru,la puso en la cama con varias mantas

-Podemos hablar ahora?

-Si claro

-Como es que pudiste ser tan patética

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón,claro como no se la había ocurrido,era Sesshomaru el que hablaba aquel ser que la despreciaba tanto.

-Contestame Kikyo..como pudistes caer tan bajo,por mi hermano,por Dios mira como vas vestida,tú nunca podrás parecerte a tu reencarnación-Esto último lo dijo en un tono suave y firme al mismo tiempo

-Yo...solo quise darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha y cuando llegé..la vi con ella,aquella que dicen ser mi reencarnación,aquella a la que me quiero parecer

-Escuchame-Dijo Sesshomaru,pero Kikyo seguía hablando

-Navidad,época de dar y recibir...yo siempre di todo sin esperar a recibir nada a cambio,pero esta vez..todo completamente todo...me fue mal

-Kikyo...quedate aquí,con Rin y conmigo...

-Que?-ella no podía estar oyendo aquello...-Pero...

Los labios de Sesshomaru la callaron,por un momento dudó,no sabia que hacer,hasta que decidió responder profundizando aquel beso que la estaba llevando a ver las estrellas...

-Te quiero...aquí conmigo-Decía Sesshomaru,cuando estaba con aquella mujer todo era tan fácil de decir,inculso sus sentimientos...la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a compensar todas aquellas veces que la dañó

-Yo...esto no puede volver a pasar...

-Por que?por que me correspondistes si esto no va a volver a pasar?

-Yo...

-Respondeme

-Estoy confundida

-No,no lo estás,sabes que tu también en estos años,has llegado a sentir algo por mí,Inuyasha solo era tu capricho...tu consuelo...

Tenía razón,no sabía como pero se había enamorado de Sesshomaru..quería estar con Inuyasha para alejarse de aquella tortura,saber que amaba a Sesshomaru.

-Pero ...esque

-Basta de ''peros'' Kikyo dime que me amas,por favor

-Yo..te amo-Dijo con la mirada en el suelo

-Yo también-Dijo Sesshomaru alzando la cabeza de Kikyo y depositandole un beso en la frente

-No te importa que yo...

-Que tu que Kikyo?

-Que yo este muerta

-Para mí,tu nunca estarás muerta..te amo-Dijo abrazandola

Por una vez...aquellos dos seres tan poderosos y a la vez tan infelices,habían encontrado su felicidad al lado de otro..no sabían como paso...pero por una vez,recibieron todo aquello que habían dado,por fin eran felices  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin o no segun vuestros reviews os espero xaoo


End file.
